ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pequod's
Pequod's is a famous Seattle-based coffee franchise. History A Pequod's was set ablaze by the ghost of Dante Barnes. The Ghostbusters investigated the site a few days later. Up to and including one of its barista were caught in the fire. The Ghostbusters learned the sire was renovated two or three times prior and the building used to be a club once. Trace levels of built up P.K.E. were registered. Janine Melnitz and Tiyah Clarke met up at the Pequod's in Broadway in the Morningside Heights area. Janine wanted to tell Tiyah about a possible lead on the Ghostbusters' disappearance. Soon after, the Grendel manifested just outside the Pequod's in Duffy Square at 6 pm. Later in the summer, Ray Stantz and Jenny Moran met up at the Pequod's in Broadway for coffee. Janine met with Dana Barrett at the Pequod's on Columbus to discuss her encounter with Tiamat. Their conversation was disrupted with the manifestation of a gravitational anomaly outside on Columbus Circle. Three months after the end of the Tiamat incident, Tiyah happened to be sitting outside the Pequod's on Saks Fifth Avenue when the Ghostbusters emerged from the Saks Fifth building with a captured ghost. Peter Venkman let the ghost go for Winston Zeddemore's benefit. Winston saved Tiyah from the ghost and got a date out of it. There is a Pequod's on East 42nd Street in Midtown Manhattan near the Daily News Building. The Ghostbusters passed it after capturing the Bug-Eye Ghost. Two days after the Connla incident, Jillian Holtzmann met with Ron Alexander at a Pequod's located next to a Dick's Pizza. Holtzmann agreed to work with him on a teleporation unit of their own and wanted to talk about exactly what they would need to build it. She ordered a quad-shot on the understanding he was paying. Janine and Jenny checked on Peter, the victim of an explosion, at a hospital a few blocks from the Firehouse then went to a Pequod's in the building. Janine told Jenny about Walter Peck's offer to be the new Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission liaison but wasn't sure the added bureaucracy was worth a bigger paycheck. Before Jenny could finish her advice, she sensed something had come for Peter. A few days after the field teams of Ghostbusters returned to the prime dimension, Janine met with Peck at a Pequod's. Peck wanted an answer in regard to his offer to her to become the next PCOC liaison. Janine started by presenting conditions to be met upon her acceptance of the offer. She wanted to keep her desk at the Firehouse, keep her own schedule, do the least amount of meetings, and an extra $15,000 on top of his previous offer plus her current office salary. Peck found her conditions absurd but they both knew finding someone with the necessary skills was difficult. Peck sighed and accepted. He welcomed her to PCOC and they shook hands. Trivia *Pequod's was the original name of the coffee chain that became known as Starbucks. Pequod was the name of the ship in Moby Dick. Star Buck is the first mate on the Pequod. *Pequod's Seattle is located at 1912 Pike Place, the location of the first Starbucks. *Standing in front of the Pequod's Seattle next to Charon's, with his back to the reader, is Kurt Cobain scratching his head. *Also in front of Pequod's Seattle is the fictional character Lloyd Dobbler from the movie "Say Anything" *Exiting Pequod's Seattle are the Glick Brothers from The Real Ghostbusters' "The Devil to Pay" *In Ghostbusters Issue #2, outside Broadway Pequod's are the human forms of the Kenner toyline Haunted Humans - left to right - Hard Hat Horror Ghost, Mail Fraud Ghost, Granny Gross Ghost, X-Cop Ghost, and Terror Trash Ghost. *The Pequod's in Duffy Square is a stand in for an Olive Garden Italian Restaurant. *In Ghostbusters Issue #5, sitting behind Ray is Chip Hanson from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Witchy Woman." *In Volume 2, Issue #5, outside Pequod's Broadway are the Male Student, Ron Jeremy, Slimed Restaurant Patron and Slimed Patron's Date *In Ghostbusters Issue #11, there is a Pequod's near the intersection of Mill Street and East Market Street in Rhinebeck. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, a Pequod's coffee cup is among the litter. *On Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, page nine, Pequod's appears on a logo on a Times Tower ad. *In Ghostbusters #14 Page Five **Crossing the street towards Pequod's is Mr. O'Toole from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Luck of the Irish" **The three men standing outside of Pequod's are from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green" ***The two men who run from the Bog Hound in the Battery Park ***Deputy Chief O'Malley **Parked outside Pequod's is Professor Dweeb's van, dressed as the fake Ize Cleem Truck in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Deja Boo" **Inside the Pequod's, there is an advertisement for a new mocha drink. It has the image of the Leprechaun from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Luck of the Irish" ***The drink is named after the Leprechaun's weapon of choice, the Shillelagh. *On Page 20 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, ***The Pequod's is at 608 5th Avenue, in place of an American Girl Place store ***In panel three, sitting in the very front of Tiyah is Anna Chher, Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado's color flatter ***In panel three, sitting behind Tiyah, are Dan Schoening's mother Sherry and her partner Rick ***In panel three, walking near Sherry and Rick is Bobert from the Alabama Ghostbusters *On page 14 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, Janine brings a tray of Pequod's coffee. *Pequod's also has international locations such as one in the Ginza Ward of Tokyo near the San-Ai Building. *On page 3, panel 4, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, the coffee cup Peter is drinking out of is from Pequod's. *In Ghostbusters International #1: **On page 2, Ray is drinking a Pequod's **On page 13, in panel 3, Jenny presents drinks from Pequod's *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 8, in panel 1, Kylie enters the office area with a tray of Pequod's. *On page 1 panel 1 of Ghostbusters International #4, Janine has a drink from Pequod's *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 4, on one of the signs in the upper right corner is the Pequod's logo. *On page 40 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018: **In panel 2, in the frame is classic art depicting Anzu from Mesopotamian myth, a bird-like sky god. **In panel 4 are two frames of Moby Dick Ghost. A ghost based on it was trapped by Holtzmann in Ghostbusters 101 #5. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Janine admits the Pequod's in the hospital makes the best coffee in the city. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, in panel 2: **Immediately right of Janine's left arm is a logo referencing El's Diner. **There is a Ghost in a Can, from the 1989 England Ghostbusters II promotion with the Slimer side facing outwards, on the top shelf of the drink case. **There is a carton of milk from Stantz Dairy Farm on the bottom shelf of the drink case and is misspelled like on the sign in "Dairy Farm". **Yuppie Water is on both shelves in the drink case. **Behind Jenny are New Spirit Chips in the case at the top. **Behind Jenn are two types of The Real Ghostbusters Potato Snacks ***Middle: Cheese & Bacon (black bag). ***Bottom Left: Salt & Vinegar (blue bag). *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8: **In panel 1, on the sidewalk are: ***Lieutenant Frump from The Real Ghostbusters. ***Dr. Ruth from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". ***The couple is Timo and another member of the Ghostbusters Germany fan franchise. ***Around the corner are Deputy Chief O'Malley from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green" and the man in the cooked turkey suit from "Egon on the Rampage". **In panel 4, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the orange price tag in the refrigerated display. ***In the Crossing Over Trade Paperback, the panel was changed slightly to include a random cameo of Kevin Beckman in the display. **In panel 4, the Pumpkin Spice decoration by Janine's head references the Irish word for Halloween, Oíche Shamhna (pronounced roughly EE-hyeh HOW-nuh). **In panel 4, the orange menu standee on the table references members of the comic's crew: ***World Famous Brownies made by assistant editor Megan Brown for $4.99. ***Pan de Muertos or Mexican Bread of the Dead by colorist Luis Delgado for $4.99. ***Pumperknickle by editor Tom Waltz for $3.99. ***Spinners by writer Erik Burnham for $3.99. ***Rye by artist Dan Schoening for $4.99. ***Bread by letterer Neil Uyetake for $5.99. **Janine's business suit is visually based on one briefly worn by her animated counterpart at the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". **In panel 5, in the lower right corner, Charon's Patisserie is referenced. It appeared in Volume 1 Issue #12 and is a nod to Charon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hanging By a Thread". Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #12 **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #3 ***Ghostbusters Issue #5 ***Ghostbusters Issue #11 ***Ghostbusters Issue #14 ***Ghostbusters Issue #20 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #4 *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #6 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 **Issue #8 References Gallery Pequods01.jpg|Pequod's Seattle Pequods02.jpg|Pequod's Seattle Pequods03.jpg|Pequod's Seattle Pequods04.jpg|Pequod's Seattle PequodsBroadway02.jpg|Pequod's Broadway interior PequodsDuffySquare.jpg|Pequod's Duffy Square exterior PequodsRhinebeck.jpg|Pequod's Rhinebeck PequodsYuppieLesOiseauxHastyIDWV2Issue12A.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 PequodsGenerousMotorsIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 PequodsColumbus01.jpg|Pequod's Columbus Circle PeterVenkmanIDWOngoing36.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 PequodsSaksFifth01.jpg|Pequod's 5th Avenue seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 PequodsSaksFifth02.jpg|Pequod's 5th Avenue in Volume 2 Issue #20 PequodsTurtleBay01.jpg|Pequod's East 42nd seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 PequodsIDWTMNTGB2.jpg|Beverages seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AprilONeilIDW14.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 PequodsTokyo01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 PequodsAnnual2015.jpg|Beverage in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 RayStantzIDW32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 JennyMoran17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 KylieGriffinIDW55.jpg|Tray of Pequod's seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PequodsIDWVol3Issue4.jpg|Cup seen in Ghostbusters International #4 PequodsIDW101Issue6-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 MovielandTheaterIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 PequodsIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 PequodsIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 PequodsIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 PequodsHospital01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 PequodsIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 PequodsIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations